gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trial of Petyr Baelish
The Trial of Petyr Baelish is held in the great hall of Winterfell by Lady of Winterfell Sansa Stark, with Arya Stark and Bran Stark, against Petyr Baelish, the nominal Lord of Harrenhal and the Lord Protector of the Vale. It is witnessed by Lord Yohn Royce and multiple Stark and Arryn men. Prelude Sansa and Petyr talk about Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen forming an alliance with Petyr suggesting that Jon should be unnamed as King in the North. Sansa knows that Arya would not tolerate it and that she is now a killer, having trained with the Faceless Men, whom Petyr only knows by reputation. Petyr explains that when he wants to understand a person's motive, he plays 'a little game' and plants the seed that Arya wants Sansa dead for apparently betraying their family and to replace her as Lady of Winterfell. Trial Sansa has Arya brought to the great hall in front of the lords of the North and the Vale. Seemingly addressing Arya, Sansa states her desire to protect the North and proceeds to state the accusations of murder and treason. She asks how these charges are answered, before addressing Baelish, revealing he is truly the one being accused. Everyone turns to Baelish, who is shocked, telling Sansa he's confused. Sansa starts with the simpler charge: that Baelish murdered their aunt Lysa Arryn by pushing her through the Moon Door and asks if he denies it. Baelish admits to it but claims he did it to protect Sansa, though she explains he did it to gain control of the Vale. Sansa states the next charge is he orchestrated the murder of Jon Arryn by giving Lysa Tears of Lys, which she used to poison him, and asks him if he denies it. Baelish denies it by explaining that Lysa's state of mind made her see enemies everywhere, trying to suggest Lysa acted alone. Sansa accuses Baelish of having Lysa send a letter to their parents saying the Lannisters murdered Jon Arryn which then started a war between House Stark and House Lannister, making him the instigator of the War of the Five Kings. Baelish denies knowledge of the letter. The last charge is that Baelish conspired with Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Baratheon to betray their father Eddard Stark which led to him being imprisoned and executed on false charges of treasons and asks him if he denies it. Baelish denies it, stating that none of them saw what happened, and thus there is no case against him. However, Bran, having seen Baelish's crimes through his powers in Greensight, says that Baelish held a knife to Ned's throat and repeats what he told Ned when he betrayed him. Arya says that Baelish told Catelyn Stark that the Valyrian steel dagger that an assassin used to try and kill Bran belonged to Tyrion Lannister, which was another of his many lies: the dagger in fact belonged to Baelish.Petyr never denied the dagger originally belonged to him; on the contrary, he told outright to Ned and Catelyn "There's only one dagger like this in all of the Seven Kingdoms. It's mine". He lied about the identity of the person to whom he lost the dagger in a bet, which was not Tyrion (but Robert, as revealed in the books). Faced with his crimes, Baelish pleads that he has known Sansa since she was a child and that he's always protected her, to which Sansa retorts that he sold her to the Boltons. When Baelish asks if they can speak alone and be given the chance to explain and defend himself, Sansa repeats his words of 'playing a little game' to assume the worst. Baelish commands Yohn Royce to escort him back to the Eyrie, as he is the Lord Protector of the Vale, but Yohn Royce no longer recognizes his authority and refuses. Out of options and terrified, Baelish then pleads with Sansa for his life, confessing his love publicly for her and for Catelyn, though Sansa points out that despite this, he still betrayed both of them. Sansa sentences him to death and thanks Baelish for all his lessons, that she will never forget them. As Baelish tries to speak to Sansa, Arya executes him by slitting his throat with his own dagger."The Dragon and the Wolf" References Category:Events